Nitrome Touchy/Controls
Main article: Nitrome Touchy This article lists the layout of each controller for each Nitrome Touchy game. Also listed on this article is what each button does, and a condensed version of the controller's controls. Double Edged Buttons: d-pad (+ shaped), circle button 1, circle button 2 Usage: The d-pad's four arms move the Spartan in the direction the arm of the d-pad is extending. Thus, the upper arm will move the Spartan up, lower arm will move it down and such. The lower button on the right allows the player to attack, while the upper button is for jumping. Multiplayer The Double Edged on Nitrome Touchy allows up to four players to play the game on the same screen at once. This can be done with four devices running the Nitrome Touchy app, although two players can also use the original keyboard controls to participate. All spartans in Double Edged cannot be hit by weapons used by another player, but can still lose health when hit by a rock thrown by another player. Condensed *D-pad up/down/left/right - move *Circle button 1 - jump *Circle button 2 - attack Super Snot Put Upon pressing the play button, the player is presented with two modes of playing. With motion control, the player can fling the snot by pressing the screen and moving it continuously in a circular motion. When the player releases their contact on the screen, the snot is flung into the air. Alternatively, touch screen controls allow the player to fling the snot by moving it around in a circular motion and swiping to release it. Condensed Wii Motion Plus style control method * Hold snot, move smartphone in circular motion, let go - fling snot Swipe screen control method *Grab snot, fling around, let go - fling snot Magic Touch Like the Flash game, Magic Touch has players pop balloons by drawing the matching shapes of the balloons on the smartphone. The wizard is seen on the device's screen rather than on the computer screen. The device's screen also darkens as the player draws on it. Also, the wizard flashes between blue, green, and yellow when the player is drawing, along with the flashing dark background effect. Condensed *Draw correct shape on smartphone - pop balloon Mega Mash Buttons: D-pad, button 1, button 2 Usage: As Mega Mash has different controls for each game, it is possible that some buttons for some games will not be used. Regardless, controls will be different for each game. Below is the possible control setup for each game: :Carrot Story: The left and right arm of the D-pad will likely be used for movement, while it is possible that the upper arm of the D-pad will cause Fluffykins to jump. As only one arm of the D-pad can be pressed at a time, pressing to the upper arm to jump will be impractical as it prevents the level from moving while jumping (most of the time). Because of this, likely one of the two buttons will be used for jumping, while another button will be used for firing fireballs in super mode. The art for the each controller will change depending on the game entered. :Xolstar 3: It is probably likely that the D-pad will be used for movement of the Xolstar, each arm of the D-pad when pressed moving the ship in that direction, while one of the two buttons will be used for firing the laser. :Blast-Man Joe: The D-pad will probably be the control selected for movement, each arm when pressed moving the player in that direction. One of the two buttons when pressed will cause the player to place a bomb, if this setup is picked. :Smash: The D-pad will likely be used for movement, the left and right arm using the D-pad in the picked direction. One of the two buttons will probably be picked to fire the lasers of Smash when it is in super mode. :Nitrometris: Either pressing a left or right arm of the D-pad will flip the Nitrometris in the picked direction. Otherwise, one of the buttons will probably move the Nitrometris one way and the other button the other way, possibly. It is also possible pressing any button will move the Nitrometris clockwise or counter-clockwise, and there will be no other choice. :Balloon: Similar to Carrot Story, the left and right arms of the D-pad will likely be used for movement, while either one of the circle buttons or the upper arm of the D-pad will cause the Balloon to move up. :Ninja: The D-pad's left and right arms will probably move Takeshi left and right, respectively. Either the upper arm of the D-pad or one of the circle buttons will be used for jumping. One of the circle buttons will also probably used to fire a ninja star, holding on to the button causing a ninja rope to possibly be made. Condensed In the Nitrome Touchy version of Mega Mash, the player's smartphone is a simple controller with a d-pad on the left side, and two orange buttons on the right side - the same setup as Double Edged's Nitrome Touchy controller. This controller remains the same for all games, except that the art in the background changes when the player enters a game. Smash :D-pad left/right - move paddle :Circle button 1 - fire lasers (super mode) Xolstar 3 :D-pad up/down/left/right - move :Circle button 1 or 2 - fire Blast-Man Joe :D-pad up/down/left/right - move :Circle button 1 or 2 - drop bomb Nitrometris :D-pad down/left/right - move around :Circle button 1 - rotate Carrot Story :D-pad left/right - move :D-pad up - jump :Circle button 1 - pick up or drop boxes :Circle button 2 - shoot fireball (super mode), jump Balloon :D-pad left/right/down - move :D-pad up - move up Ninja :D-pad left/right - move, jump off walls :Circle button 1 - fire ninja star or rope :Circle button 2 - jump :D-pad up - move up ninja rope Flash Cat Buttons: Brake button, special button, jump button Usage: The player's smartphone acts as a steering wheel. Tilting the smartphone left will move the player's caterpillar left, and moving the smartphone right will move it right. The left button (labeled "brake") causes an immediate halt to the cat, while the right button causes the cat to jump. The bottom pink bar has a button labelled "special". This button has a cat head on it, and will cause the player to use whatever power up they currently have. Condensed *Brake button - make an immediate stop *Special button - bounce (mega bounce)/become invincible (invincibility)/fire bullets (bug bullets)/activate enormous boost (turbo)/create shockwave (shockwave) *Jump button - jump * Steer smartphone - move caterpillar horizontally Swindler Buttons: ↑ button, ↓ button Usage:'''The player will move swindler when they tilt their smartphone. To advance up or down, the player has to press either the up or down button. Condensed * Tilt left/right - move level left/right *↑ arrow - move swindler up rope *↓ arrow - move swindler down rope Off the Rails '''Buttons: Bar, jump button, reverse direction bar Usage:'''The player has to slide their finger quickly back and forth on the the middle bar. Placed at the top right and bottom left edges are buttons which when pressed, cause the player's in-game handcart to jump. The the reverse direction bar is placed at the top-middle of the smartphone, and allows the player to reverse direction. The player has to drag the reverse direction lever in the direction they want the handcart to move. Condensed *Swipe finger back and forth on middle bar - move handcart *Press bottom left/top right button - jump *Move reverse direction lever left/right - alter direction the handcart moves to left/right Thin Ice '''Buttons: Skate button, boot button Usage:'''The player controls the on-screen Eskimo by tiling the smartphone in the direction they want to move the eskimo. Holding down the skating button (left button) will cause the Eskimo to skate, while holding down the boot button will cause the Eskimo to skate and also cut into the ice. Condensed * Twist smartphone left/right - move eskimo left/right *Press skate button while skating - move on ice *Press boot button while skating - move and cut into ice Aquanaut '''Buttons: Drop bomb button, movement button Usage:'''The player moves the submarine by moving the inner blue sphere on their smartphone. They have to move this sphere in order to move the submarine. To move the submarine, they have to place their finger on the sphere and twist it in the direction they want to go. Pressing the two bottom buttons lays a bomb. Tilting the submarine increases acceleration. Condensed *Twist/Touch blue core - move submarine *Press bomb buttons - lay bomb * Tilt smartphone - increase acceleration Worm Food '''Buttons: Finger button, hand button Usage: The player has two playing options: the option of using their finger or both their hands. The option of using their finger is toggled on by pressing the left button, the finger button. This probably allows the player to control the giant worm by swiping their finger. The second option is toggled on by pressing the right-hand hand button. This possibly allow the player to take advantage of the motion control of their smartphone, and tilt their smartphone to control the worm. Both buttons cannot be active at the same time. Condensed *Finger button - toggle touch screen controlling controls on **Move finger on touch screen - move worm *Hand button - toggle tilt controlling controls on ** Tilt smartphone - move worm Swindler 2 Buttons: ↑ button, ↓ down button Usage: Swindler 2 follows the exact same controls as Swindler. Bad Ice-Cream 2 Below are the controls for each smartphone playing Bad Ice-Cream 2. D-pad - move ice cream Buttons - shoot or break ice Plunger In order to control the plunger using Nitrome Touchy, the player must tap their smartphone on any side (top, bottom, left, right), and the plunger will slide towards that direction. In order to create a rope in a new direction, opposite from the direction of the current rope, the player must tap in that direction. For example, if the rope is horizontal, the player must tap the top or bottom of their smartphone to make a vertical rope. From there, the player can create ropes and slide around the level, completing it the same way they would as with a mouse. Ending Twin Shot 2 On February 7 2013, Twin Shot 2 was made available for four-player Touchy, for up to four players that can choose between seven skins for their angels. The angels are moved with the d-pad, and shoot by pressing one of the pink circle buttons. Gallery Bad Ice-Cream On February 19th 2013, Bad Ice-Cream was made Nitrome Touchy compatible with up to four players. The ice cream characters are moved with the d-pad and either of the two right-hand buttons can be used to fire or smash ice blocks. Super Stock Take On March 19th 2013 (the day it was released), Super Stock Take was made Nitrome Touchy compatible for only one player. The chimp is moved with the left and right d-pad controls. The down d-pad control, when pressed, makes him pick up a block. The lower right-hand action button makes him throw the block, and the upper right-hand action button makes him jump. Ending B.C. Bow Contest On April 5th, 2013, B.C. Bow Contest was made Nitrome Touchy compatible for up to two players. The bows and arrows of the yellow and green cavemen, as well as all other characters, are controlled with an arrow on the screen of the device. The arrow on the screen can be pulled back, resulting in the character pulling pack the arrow on the game screen. When the device is tilted, this will make the character on the game screen tilt the bow and arrow. There are only six positions in which the arrow can be in on the device screen. Weapons can also be selected from the device screen. In multiplayer mode, the weapon setup screen is also accessible from the device. Both players can use the same device or separate ones. However, no matter what character player one or two decides to choose, their bow and arrow will always be yellow. Test Subject Blue Test Subject Green Test Subject Arena Colour Blind Category:Nitrome Touchy